To ensure the storage stability of curable urethane compositions, especially one-pack type moisture curable urethane compositions, malonate compounds such as diethyl malonate (DEM), dimethyl malonate (DMM), isopropyl malonate (IPM), etc. have been heretofore used. However, when the malonate compounds are used, in the presence of an isocyanate group, together with a relatively highly active catalyst having a structure such as a dimethylamino group, the catalyst activity is decreased. Therefore, there are problems that only catalysts having extremely limited structure such as those having a morpholine structure can be used. For this reason, since a large amount of catalysts having a relatively weak activity such as morpholine-based catalysts, etc. should be used, the use of the one-pack type moisture curable urethane compositions is extremely limited from the viewpoints of, for example, the curability characteristics and high cost.